


Killing Time

by AryCapricat



Category: Pyre (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Characters, Demisexual Characters, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, I'm gonna make Iggy cry at least once in this, Iggy's just a dummy in love, Illustrations, Post-Canon, Slow Burn but I'm impatient
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryCapricat/pseuds/AryCapricat
Summary: When the Rites have ended and there’s nothing left to work for, two old demons have to figure out what to with their lives.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I’m well aware that pretty much everyone in this fandom hates Jodi/Iggy and I can understand that, who wants to see their favorite buff goddess get hit on by some greasy creep?
> 
> But I was intrigued by how this unlikely couple ends up together, there’s obviously a lot more than what what we’re shown in the game. It’s how I ended up shipping them. (Plus, y’know, beefcake couples are hot.)
> 
> This is my first fanfic and I’ve been working on it for a while now. I’ve always struggled when it comes to putting ideas into words. (Apologies in advance for slow updates.) But I felt this was the best format for this story and I want to work on my writing skills while I’m at it.
> 
> And big thanks to Jennifer Reuter for helping me.
> 
> So I hope you all enjoy my ill-conceived attempt to convince everyone that Jodiggy is a good ship you guys, c'mon!

The Nightwings scale the top of Mount Alodiel for their first Liberation Rite. One of them will have the chance for freedom. The leader of the Tempers is introduced as he stomps to the front. In her 16 years of living in the Downside, Jodariel had rarely seen another demon before, not since her own transformation. She’s intrigued to see one like herself. That is, until Ignarius removes his mask. A square-jawed brute with a scowl on his face, one horn broken, and his hair coiffed into an abnormally large pompadour. He is possibly the most ridiculous looking man she’s ever seen. And unfortunately, he spots her among her triumvirate.

“Hey you!!” He bellows out, in a deep and guttural voice. “Lose the mask. Ain’t seen one of our own in ages, not in these damned robes.”

She’d rather not indulge him, but she supposes she should show this courtesy to a fellow demon, rare as they are.

“Satisfied?”

Once her mask comes off, Ignarius’ face instantly lights up. “Whoa, you must be new!”

She places it back on in response. “Enough talk.”

He laughs, “Hah! I like you Curly-Horns.”

What he says next is nothing but idiotic drivel and flirtations. Jodariel returns to her triumvirate. The Nightwings soon triumph over the Tempers and Hedwyn is whisked away home

***

They’ve defeated the Tempers once again. Jodariel should be heading back with her fellow exiles. But despite her better judgement, she hasn’t left yet, and neither has he. She tries to remain hidden, but Ignarius senses her presence anyway.

“Huh…? Hrrm…someone’s there… sneakin’ around. Show yerself already!!”

She finally reveals herself. He seems almost dumbfounded to see her, and neither of them speak. After a moment, Jodariel finally comes to her senses.

“…This was a mistake.” Quietly, she says, and leaves again.

“Hey, uh, hold up! Curly-horns, wait!” He calls out to her, “Wait…”

He doesn’t make a move to go after her, just stands there, watching her go.

She suddenly stops, and Ignarius waits. He chuckles to himself, shaking his head. Jodariel looks over her shoulder at him.

She thinks about what he said about appreciating the simple stuff; a bit of cool breeze, a solid meal... the company of someone like yourself.

He’s still waiting.

She turns to join Ignarius, for a short while at least.

*******

Jodariel is sitting alone in the blackwagon with her thoughts, foolish thoughts that shouldn’t be worth having. She then spots the Reader coming in and beckons them closer.

“Tell me something Reader,” she begins. “Back where you came from… did you have someone whom you considered close?”

The Reader is taken aback by this question, rightfully so considering who it came from, but they do answer.

“Well…um, you see…uh, there was this one person that I…hmmm… It was really more of a crush..… but we were still fairly close.”

The Reader bashfully rambles on while Jodariel listens. Once they finish, she speaks.

“…I see…. I had someone as well.”

Memories both painful and pleasant flood her head. What she had before… ended badly.

_ ‘Do you even love me?’ _

But there were better days she thought of fondly. Her mind drifts to Ignarius along the same line of thought. Their last meeting was… nice. It had turned out more agreeable than she expected, or wanted to admit. After that Rite, they spoke together, of their lives before exile, their experiences in the Rites; though Jodariel seldom shared much about herself. He even apologized for the poor first impression he made at Mount Alodiel.

“Didn’t mean to sound like such a creep,” he said.

He seemed to have a bit more charm than she gave him credit for. But it would be absurd to think anything with Ignarius would go any better.

She rises from her seat. “…Thank you for your time. Do not reveal this to the others. It is a trifling matter and not to be of anyone’s concern. Especially not mine.”

Before she can leave, the Reader speaks up.

“If it helps… I think Ignarius is.. alright. He seems sincere about his feelings, at least.”

They give a smile, “It’s good you’ve found some kinship with someone.

Jodariel pauses before responding to what they’ve said. “…I appreciate that.”

She exits the blackwagon, unaware of the wraith manifesting from the Beyonder Crystal.

“So… tell me more about this crush of yours, O lovely Reader.”

“Sh-shut up.”

***

Spirits have been down since it was revealed the Rites were coming to a close, permanently. What remaining stars are left bring them to the Glade of Lu. While the rest of the Nightwings prepare for the Rite, Jodariel had snuck off to meet with Ignarius. Neither of them are dressed in their raiments yet. He’s nonchalantly resting his weight against a sturdy tree when he spots her and cheerfully greets her.

“Ey, Curly-horns!”

“Must you keep calling me that?”

“Are you going to tell me yer name then?”

She scoffs before making her way to the nearest tree next to him, leaning against it as well. Pink petals from the massive tree float by for a quiet moment before Ignarius breaks the silence.

“So, it’s really ending for good, huh?”

“It would appear so.”

“Well, that’s just great,” he huffs as he folds his arms. “Not sure why I even bother.

Jodariel remains silent.

“Don’t know why you bother either, they haven’t let you out,” he says with a side glance at her

Jodariel glares at him. “What do you mean?” She angrily asks as she stomps over to face him.

“Listen, we got no chance of gettin’ outta here,” Ignarius says. “If yer little friends were plannin’ on sendin’ ya back, they woulda done it by now. Yer better off without ‘em.”

Jodariel suddenly charges at him, catching him by surprise and pinning him against the tree he was once lounging on.

“You think you can sway me into leaving them? You think you can DRAG ME DOWN WITH YOU!?” She snarls fiercely at him.

Ignarius’ breath catches in his throat as his eyes widen with unexpected fear. Jodariel is seething; she holds her grip for a moment longer before releasing it, giving him a slight push away from herself. She simply gives him a bitter look before turning away and storming off, fists still clenched in frustration.

Ignarius tries to talk to her, “Hey wait… I didn’t mean… Curly-horns, wait!!” But she’s already gone. All he can do is stand there and swear at himself.

Jodariel makes her way back to her own triumvirate. No one speaks to her; either they know not to confront her while she’s in this mood or they’re busy finishing preparations. She quickly puts on her raiments and they commence the Rite.

***

It’s their last Rite before the final Liberation. They are to face the Tempers one last time, but they haven’t shown. It shouldn’t be surprising, Ignarius had already made his apathy apparent. It is Ti’zo who takes it upon himself to finish this pitiful Rite.

Jodariel thinks back to the last time she and Ignarius spoke and his talk about the importance of ‘killing time’. As the imp drops the orb into the empty pyre, she wonders if he’s not killing time with the Rites anymore, where is he now?

***

The Nightwings have lost. Oralech had proven too formidable an opponent. They were so close, so close to freeing Jodariel. Both demons bow before the Shimmer-Pool, it should be whisking Oralech away by now, but it does not, the waters remain still. Is it truly too late? But then, the Pool bursts upwards, shining a blood red light. It appears it is now open to anyone.  
Jodariel’s mind races. If this is true, then… All of them, Xae, Ti’zo, even the Reader can return home.

“Then, that means, all of us… we…”

She reaches out to touch the rising cascade, until she hears the Guardian’s warning. It is not open to everyone, it turns out, only to one.

As winner of the Rite, Oralech is to choose who shall go in. Before he claims his reward however, he hesitates. Jodariel notices the Reader closing their eyes, like they’re focusing on something, both they and Oralech are quiet in concentration. After a while, Oralech finally breaks the silence

“You there… shadow of the false Nightwings. I would have you… begone from here. Back to the Commonwealth.”

And now the choice has fallen to the Reader. They look to Jodariel, smiling and certain in their decision.

“Then I choose Jodariel to go in my place.”

She looks in shock at the Reader. But Oralech shakes his head.

“No. This offer is for you, alone. That one… she had her chance.”

Jodariel lowers her head in shame.

“And, I surmise that you, yourself, shall be more instrumental to the Plan.”

The Reader begins to tremble.

“NO! I came here to free Jodariel!” They shout. “After all she’s been through and all she’s done for us, she should be more than worthy!”

Jodariel wordlessly walks up to them, and pulls them into a hug. Then picks them up like a child, carrying them to the shimmer pool.

“No, Jodariel, don’t do this!” They beg, grasping at her raiments. “What about Hedwyn? And… everyone!? They’re all waiting for you!”

Jodariel looks down on them with a gentle smile, “They’re waiting for you too, Reader,” and tosses them into the Pool.

They try to cry out once more, but they are already being carried up by the waters. Jodariel stares up as the Reader ascends back up to the Commonwealth.

The Rites have come to an end. It’s finally over.


	2. Where Do We From Here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got sick and couldn't sleep at all last night. But at least I used that insomnia to finish this chapter so there's that silver lining.

And then the pool was frozen and still, further confirming it was no longer the way home.

“So… it truly is done.” Tariq stares at it’s smooth and clear surface. He then shifts his attention to the remaining Nightwings.

“My friends, it has been an honor traveling with you. Please, take the blackwagon, to wherever you need.”

Ti’zo rushes to him, giving him as tight a hug he can with his tiny wings.

“I shall miss you too, Ti’zo. Until we meet again in the stars.”

“What will you do now?” Jodariel asks.

“I have one last ballad to compose,” he glances back at the gate guardian, it almost looks like she’s smiling. “After that, I shall be going home.”

They finally take notice of Oralech, staring up at the now pitch-black sky.

“Oralech, I know the choice was yours for the Reader to go free but…”

“No need to worry about my state of mind, Tariq,” Oralech chides, “I’ve had my victory, that is enough for me.”

Ti’zo flutters up on his shoulder, chittering something to him.

“A generous offer. But for now, I would like to be alone.”

Ti’zo returns sadly to his companions. Before they can leave, Oralech calls out toward them.

“Captain Jodariel.” She turns to him at the sound of her title being called.

“It seems you were the one to complete the trial in the end.”

Jodariel only stares at him before returning to Xae and Ti’zo

“Um, Miss Jodariel? What are we going to do now? Now that the Rites are over?” Xae asks.

Jodariel gives a reassuring look. “We will be fine.”

But there’s no Plan anymore, no goal to achieve, it’s back to just surviving now.

She thinks for a bit. “… We’ll go to Hollowroot. That should be a good place for us, for now.”

They pack up and leave the mountain for the last time.

***

Sometime after they’ve passed the Sclorian river, the blackwagon’s wings start making an awful noise and then seize up, forcing them to land. Something in the mechanism must have broke. (The Reader just had to taunt the Accusers by ramming into them.) They can only travel by land now until it’s fixed. But there’s the matter of getting across the Deathless Tempest. If they don’t fix the wagon by the time they get to the sea, they’ll have to sail through it.

Jodariel had sent Xae and Ti’zo to go foraging while she works on the wagon. She finds herself thinking of the moon touched girl; how she can never return to the Commonwealth. Maybe she should feel some anger toward the Reader for not liberating her. But she is well aware that she’s likely better off staying here in the Downside, with her, rather than return to the society that rejected her. Still, she is not looking forward to the day Xae will grow her horns. Her thoughts are interrupted when she spots Xae come rushing back.

“Jodi! Jodi!”

“Xae, what is it?"

“Ah, um, Miss Jodariel! You have to come see. Please hurry!”

She brings Jodariel to a secluded area, surrounded by shrubs and covered by the shade of a lone tree. As she enters, she notices someone lying underneath, too large to be common folk; Ti’zo seems to have been watching over them while Xae ran for help. She comes closer to see it’s none other that Ignarius, passed out with empty bottles littered around him, the obvious cause of his state. He’s still in his raiments and his hair is falling out of shape. Has he not left since they’ve last faced each other? He’s lucky to be alive after being out in the elements for who knows how long. They can’t leave him here, no matter how insufferable he can be. Jodariel sits Ignarius up, pulling his arm over her shoulders before hoisting him up to his feet.

“Go back to the wagon and prepare a place for him to rest,” she orders Xae and the young girl swiftly races back.

As Jodariel begins to drag him to the wagon, Ignarius rouses from unconsciousness, as if awoken by the sound of her voice. He mumbles something far too incoherent to understand and falls back to sleep.

***

The only spot in the blackwagon that was suitable and large enough for Ignarius to rest was Jodariel’s bed. Though it was more a mat on the floor than an actual bed. Jodariel goes to check on him, right as he finally awakes.

“Whuh the… Curly-horns!? The hell’s goin’ on?” He groans while holding his head, still feeling sick and confused.

“You were passed out in the middle of nowhere, we found you and brought you into our wagon.” She explains. “What were you doing there? Where is the rest of your triumvirate?”

Ignarius weakly chuckles. “Heh, well, me and the Tempers, we had one last big bash before we went our separate ways,” he says. “Pfrumta's been in the Tempers the longest so she took the wagon. River went to the sea. Yowlson, he’s still looking for his nephew or whatever.”

Not particularly interested in hearing a detailed report of all his teammates, Jodariel ends the conversation.

“I’ll let you rest more.” She tells him before heading out. As she reaches for the door, Ignarius stops her with a question.

“Hey…. why’re you still here?”

“... Go back to sleep,” is all she says in reply.

***

Ignarius is soon well enough and up on his feet again. He takes the opportunity to examine the rest of the blackwagon, admiring the curios collected. Jodariel spots that he’s getting dangerously close to her throw rug.

“Feet. Off.” She commands, which he promptly obeys.

There’s an awkward air between them. Jodariel isn’t sure how to feel about him being in the wagon, their last meeting didn’t end on the best terms. Still, there isn’t much left for him now, for either of them.

“We have water set aside for bathing.” She offers.

“Yeah?” Ignarius says, interested. “Hmph, that’s a nice way of saying I stink.”

“You do stink.” She points him to their water supply and a bucket and he steps out.

After a while, Jodariel goes to check on Ignarius outside the wagon with a towel. She spots him with his back facing her, still scrubbing his hair, he has taken off his raiments and other clothes till he’s down to nothing but ragged trousers. She finds herself staring at his well muscled back covered in tattoos as he washes up. Ignarius picks up the bucket next to him and dumps the remaining water over his head. He turns toward her direction while pushing aside the wet hair from his eyes, finally noticing her.

“Sneakin’ a peak, ey?” He stands up to full height.

Jodariel gets a good look at Ignarius. Long, wet, black hair dripping over his shoulders and the metal collar he wears. He looks completely different without his hair up, it’s definitely an improvement. He almost looks… handsome in a way.

She shakes herself from that thought. “I’ve come to bring you a towel.”

“Heh heh… just messin’ with ya.” He takes the towel and ruffles his hair dry.

It felt odd that Ignarius would cease his teasing so quickly. Though Jodariel supposed she should count her blessings rather than think too hard on it.

***

Ignarius, dried and dressed, comes back in. His hair no longer in the usual pompadour, but tied back in a haphazard bun.

“Thanks for the shower, really needed it.” He turns towards Jodariel. “So, where you guys headin’, anyway?”

“South, to Hollowroot.” She answers.

“Hollowroot, huh? Was actually thinking ‘bout going down there, myself.”

“Without a blackwagon?”

“Hey, I’ve been in worse jams.”

“Um, maybe Mister Ignarius could come with us?” Xae interrupts. “I mean, it has been very quiet lately, since the Reader and Tariq left us. So, it might be nice to have more people, like before?”

“Scra-hah-kiki!” Ti’zo chirps in agreement.

It was hard to argue with that. With everyone else gone, Jodariel was the only one capable of protecting the blackwagon and everyone on it, a very difficult task to be done alone.

“If you’re offering a ride, I won’t say no,” Ignarius says.

Jodariel lets out a sigh before answering. “Fine, we’ll take you to Hollowroot, but you will not sit by and do nothing the entire time.”

“Oh don’t worry, I know how to pull my own weight.”

“We’ll take off soon to the Black Basin, then make our way toward the sea.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Ignarius sits himself at the table, next to Xae.

“Ah, Mister Ignarius?” She begins to ask him.

“Uh, you can call me Iggy, kiddo.”

“Oh, um, Iggy? I wanted to ask, about those markings? Where did you get them?”

He goes on to explain how he got his tattoos for different events from his life. One for when he first joined the Tempers, another for an old boyfriend, etc. Xae then asks about the one on his neck of a woman’s face.

“Hoo boy, that’s an embarrassing one. Y’see, when I was younger and first started working at the Starry Eight, there was this singer that performed one night, real pretty one,” he goes on. “But, the thing was, she already had a man. So, I figured the next best thing was to get her face permanently inked into my neck.” He tilts his head to show off the tattoo, pointing at it. “HA! I was even dumber than I am now!”

Xae chimes in. “Will you be getting one for Jodariel?”

Ignarius looks puzzled at first, until he notices the other demon’s mortified reaction. Hit by realization of who this ‘Jodariel’ is, he lets out an uproarious laugh.

“Eh, not sure about that one yet, kid.”

Jodariel abruptly gets up.

“Excuse me.” She says, even more coldly than usual.

She begins to walk towards the exit when she hears Ignarius’ playful tone.

“Well, guess that’s one way to learn yer name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just blew my entire fan service budget and we're only at chapter 2.


	3. A Little Snag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Iggy rolls a nat 1 on his charisma check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned you! I warned you all I'd be slow as hell on ice!!
> 
> Seriously though, super sorry for taking so long. Executive disorder is a real bitch.

It takes them about a day’s travel to reach the edge of Black Basin where they make camp. Jodariel makes another attempt at fixing the wagon’s wing. They’ll need it working soon, they’re getting closer to the sea.

Ignarius returns from the forest with a massive load of firewood for the trip. Ti’zo flies up to greet him but Ignarius recoils at the sight of the imp, dropping all of the logs in his arms.  
  
  
  
“AHH DAMN! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!!  
  
Ti’zo’s cheerful demeanor changes to concern as he dodges the demon’s claws swatting at him. Thankfully, Xae comes in to calm everyone down.  
  
“It’s ok Iggy, it’s only Ti’zo!”  
  
Ignarius collects himself, along with the fallen logs. “It’s bad enough those creepy little things are crawling around in the wagon, I don’t need em’ in my face too!”  
  
“But, don’t you remember him?” She asks while Ti’zo stares up at him expectantly.  
  
“Uhhhh, should I?”  
  
The imp’s expression deflates  
  
“Oh well Ti’zo, he’s been with the Nightwings for a long time. He remembers you. Before you grew horns, even.”  
  
“Is that so?” Ignarius leerily asked.  
  
“Mmhm, he says he likes your horns.”  
  
“... Thanks??”  
  
Jodariel furrowed her brow as she listened to the conversation.  
  
“Xae, take care of the drive imps inside.”  
  
Xae heeds her order and she and Ti’zo scurry into the blackwagon. Truthfully, Jodariel wasn’t entirely comfortable with her hanging around Ignarius. A man like him was certainly not a good influence. Speaking of which, he’s coming towards her.  
  
“Ya need any help with that?” He offers as he sets aside the firewood.  
  
She simply huffs in response. “I’m fine.”  
  
Ignarius sighs as he crosses his arms, leaning against the wagon.  
  
He says nothing for a time until... “You shouldn’t be here, y’know.”  
  
“What?” Jodariel immediately looks up from her work.  
  
“You shouldn’t be stuck down here. You should be back up there, in the Commonwealth. I told you those guys you were with wouldn’t...”  
  
“They did try to free me,” she cuts him off. “In the last Liberation Rite, I was anointed. ...We lost.”  
  
“To who?! It better not be that Tinderstauf asshole.”  
  
She shakes her head. “No… it was Oralech.”  
  
Ignarius freezes at the name. He may have not remembered Ti’zo, but it seems he was quite familiar with Oralech.  
  
“Wait! What?? I thought that guy was already in the Nightwings.”  
  
“He sought revenge for what had happened in the past. We faced him on Mount Alodiel,” she pauses. “...But he was too strong.”  
  
“So this bastard got to go home instead of you?!”  
  
“No, our reader did. Something changed his mind and gave his freedom to them.”  
  
“Wait that doesn’t make any sense! Why the hell would he free your reader?”  
  
Ignaruis tries to pester her with more questions till she silences him.  
  
“I would have done the same.”  
  
She walks away and leaves it at that.

  
  


***

In the morning, light pours in through the windows of the wagon, waking Jodariel. When she opens her eyes, Ignarius is nowhere to be seen. Before she can wonder where he’s gone, she’s alerted by the sounds of familiar obscenities coming from outside. She steps out to find him working on the wagon wings.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“Oh, just thought I’d get up early and make everyone tea; what’s it look like I’m doin’?”  
  
“I told you I didn’t need your help!”  
  
Ignarius sighs. “Listen, I know you hate my guts and I know you don’t really want me here, but I’m just trying to pull my weight like I said I would. I wanna get over that big old storm as much as you do.”  
  
She turns her head away instead of responding.  
  
“Besides, I figured out what the problem is.”  
  
“Which is?”  
  
“The problem is... we can’t fix it.”  
  
She gives him an annoyed groan.  
  
“Relax, I got an idea where to find the parts we need,” he brushes his hands on his clothes. “We’re not too far from the Harp’s territory, they’re bound to have what we need lying around.”  
  
“WHAT!?”  
  
“We’ll just sneak in, grab what we need, get out before they even know we’re there, then we’ll be up in the air in no time.”  
  
“Are you touched in the head?? That’s suicide!”  
  
“If you got any better ideas I’m all ears, but right now this is our only option.” Ignarius is already walking deeper into the Black Basin.  
  
“YOU’RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!!” Jodariel yells out to him, but he doesn’t seem to hear.  
  
She stomps back to the wagon. But with a frustrated growl, she turns right around and follows after Ignarius.

***

Jodariel had spent years fighting off Highwing Remnants on the Bloodborder before her exile. It was one thing to accept Pamitha, a Harp, into their triumvirate and perform the Rites with her by her side. But to wander into their nest in the slim chance of finding spare parts, that was just ludicrous.  
  
The air grows more uncomfortably hot the closer they get. Jodariel squints her eyes at the skies, watching for the telltale silhouette of Harps. Suspiciously, she has seen none.   
  
“This is insane, what makes you think we’ll even find anything in this blasted bird’s nest?”  
  
“The Essence use blackwagons; plus the Harps probably know a thing or two about flying.”  
  
“That’s the most ridiculous logic I’ve ever heard.”  
  
“Hey, it’s worth a sho-”  
  
A speeding pair of wings swoops right between them. She flys up to the craggy cliffside, where a dozen other Harps come popping out of various crevices and hiding spots.  
  
  
  
“Well well, looks like some Commonwealth fools have stumbled into our turf.” The Harp sneered in a condescending tone. Her wild red hair swirled around her head like a fiery crown, and her dark iridescent feathers shined in the light.  
  
“Demons are no fun, they’re too heavy. You can’t get them high enough to go splat!” Piped one at her side.  
  
“I like their pretty eyes though. I’d make them into a necklace if they weren't so squishy.”  
  
Jodariel readies herself for a fight until Ignarius holds a hand in front of her.  
  
“I got this.” He says with far too much confidence, striding forward facing the Harps .   
  
“Hey _ ladies _ , nice plumage by the way,” he says with a wink. “We’re having a bit of trouble with our blackwagon and it would sure make my heart _ soar _ if you’d help us out.”  
  
He wouldn’t.  
  


“I’m sure we’d really _ take off _ if we got it fixed.”  
  
There was really nothing she could say; the glare Jodariel was giving Ignarius would have burned a hole through his skull if she could. The Harps did not look anymore impressed.  
  
“Rip their tongues out for that line!” Cackles their leader and soon the air fills with the sound of shrieks and beating wings.  
  
One Harp comes charging down at Jodariel. With the experience of a seasoned soldier, she tactically dodges her attack and grabs her by the leg, throwing her right into another incoming Harp.   
  
She glances at Ignarius to see he is not faring as well. Aside from one lucky punch, he can’t keep up with the barrage of attacks. They’ll be overwhelmed if this continues.   
  
She frantically searches for something to use as a weapon. The closest thing is a small pillar of volcanic rock jutting out of the ground. Using her demon strength she manages to tear it out and begins swinging it like a bat at the Harps plaguing Ignarius.  
  
“RUN!!!” Is the only command Jodariel needs to shout. They make a mad dash in the opposite direction fending off the remaining Harps until they’re far out of their territory.

  
  


***

  
  


The skies have already begun to darken by the time they make it safely to the camp, exhausted and out of breath. Xae has apparently been waiting patiently outside the wagon.  
  
“Oh you’re back! You were both gone when I woke up. But Ti’zo told me he saw Iggy leave, and then Miss Jodariel left. Though he didn’t see where you went? Um, where did you go?”  
  
Ignarius sheepishly rubs the back of his head. “Well…”  
  
_CRACK  
  
  
  
_Jodariel slams her impromptu weapon down against the obsidian ground, shattering it to pieces.  
  
“YOUR DAMNED SCHEME NEARLY GOT US KILLED!”  
  
“Hey now, it’s not like we had a choice. We needed the parts.”  
  
“ALL WE’VE DONE IS WASTE TIME!” She furiously storms up to him, staring him down with heated eyes. “AND WE ARE NO CLOSER TO FIXING THE WAGON!!”  
  
Ignarius looks like he’s about to say something but gives up.  
  
Jodariel exhales a breath, cooling her down just a bit. They’re out of options now. Without the blackwagon’s wings working, the only way to cross the sea by boat, and through the Deathless Tempest.  
  
“We’ll have to leave soon, make our way toward the water.” Jodariel announces. “We have a difficult voyage ahead of us.”


	4. Turbulent Crossings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter but it's better than waiting half a year for it.

They make their way to the shore, avoiding the Harp’s territory, and cast off. Jodariel thanked the Scribes that whatever magic made the blackwagon sea worthy still worked.  
  
The sailing is uneventful for the most part until they’re shrouded by the heralding dark clouds of theTempest. Jodariel is not as familiar with this part of the Downside as she would have liked. Before, Sir Gilman had cut a path through its waves the first time they crossed. He is no longer around to do that again.  
  
Perhaps the wyrm knights’ waters are safer now that the Rites have ended. Then again, they could be spurred into greater aggression with their only chance for freedom gone.   
  
Jodariel continues to contemplate possible routes until Ignarius interrupts her thinking.  
  
“Don’t worry I know exactly where to go from here, we just gotta head…”  
  
“You? After what happened back in Black Basin?”  
  
“Hey, I know that didn’t turn out too well, but this time I really know what I’m doing. The Tempers sailed this sea a hundred times.”  
  
“I’m not listening to any more insane plans that come from your head.”  
  
The two bicker back and forth and become so engrossed in their argument that they nearly fail to hear Ti’zo shrieking in alarm. A huge tidal wave comes crashing towards them, rocking the boat so hard it knocks everyone off their feet.  
  
“EVERYONE INSIDE!!” Jodariel shouts as she scrambles to stand again.  
  
Before anyone can move an inch, an even bigger wave slams against their little vessel. The force of it sends Xae flying off the deck and into the raging sea  
  
  
  
“XAE!!!” Jodariel cries out for her. She yanks off her breastplate, ignoring the snapping of its straps as she rushes towards the water.  
  
“WAIT! HOLD ON!!” Ignarius yells, barely keeping himself steady. Jodariel is already jumping in after her.  
  
The strong demon fights against even stronger waves to get to Xae, who’s thrashing about trying to keep her head above water. Jodariel finally reaches her, but it’s much more difficult paddling back while holding Xae in one arm.   
  
“CRAP! CRAP!! WHAT DO I DO!?” Ignarius panics looking for something, anything to help them. But like a prayer answered by the Scribes, Ti’zo shows up with a rope in his claws.  
  
“SCRE-HEE-HA!”  
  
“That’ll work!”  
  
Ignarius takes the rope and casts it out for the two to grab. Jodariel gets a hold and pulls herself and Xae to the boat and climb aboard.   
  
Once they’re finally safe, everyone slumps to the floor gasping for breath. Jodariel sees Xae shivering and without hesitation, pulls her into her embrace, holding her tight and never wanting to let go.

  
  


***

A new day dawns out on the sea, far more calm than yesterday. But Jodariel is still on edge. Ever since the storm she has not taken her eyes off of Xae. She catches the moon-touched girl idly leaning over the railing trying to get a closer look at the water.  
  
“Xae, get away from there! We can’t have you falling in again.”  
  
“Oh, Miss Jodariel, I was just…”  
  
“XAE!”  
  
Xae concedes and dishearteningly retreats into the wagon. Ignarius watches the scene from the bow of the boat.  
  
“Y’know you can go easy on her now. We’re already through the worst of it.”  
  
Ti’zo suddenly flits up to Jodariel to chime in.  
  
“Not now, Ti’zo.” She brushes him aside. Distraught, Ti’zo flies off to another part of the boat. Unlike Xae or the Reader, Jodariel can’t understand his chirps and screeches.  
  
She returns her cold stare at Ignarius. “We won’t be safe until we reach Hollowroot.” She turns and leaves, following Xae inside.  
  
Ignarius lets out a sigh, leaning back against the railing. He then notices the poor dejected imp perched next to him.  
  


“She’s mad at you too, huh?”  
  
Ti’zo replies with a sad little chirp. Ignarius awkwardly scratches the back of his head.  
  
“Hey uh.. thanks for helping out back there during that storm. Guess you ain’t so bad... for a creepy little imp.”  
  
This seems to perk up the little imp. Ignarius can’t help but chuckle.  
  
“Y’know, we really need to get Curly-Horns outta this mood.”  
  
Ti’zo makes a sound of agreement.  
  
“Heh, glad you think so too.”


End file.
